The present invention relates to a sliding roof for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As is well known, a sliding roof on an automobile includes a movable panel which can be lifted or lowered at its rear portion out of a roof aperture and slid along guides upwardly or downwardly of a rear roof portion of the automobile, thereby opening the roof aperture. The sliding roof also has a lifting and lowering device for moving the rear panel portion upwardly and downwardly, and a panel moving device for moving the panel back and forth. While the rear panel portion is being lifted or lowered, it is preferable that the panel be prevented from moving back and forth.